Blood Princess
by Mellowbring24
Summary: In a kingdom wielding many secrets and a land tainted with the blood of the innocent, will a princess find the love she's always longed for, or will it be something more sinister? Who is on who's side? What is hidden behind the ancient stone walls of the Hyuuga? It seems no one can escape the iron clutches of fate. Eventual SasukeXHinata maybe one-sided ItachiXHinata. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Princess Chapter One

 **Author Note:** I am very new to this site, so I apologize now for the mistakes I will most likely make as I get used to the site. This is the first time of made any of my drabbles public, so stay with me.

 **Important Note:** This story will be lengthy. I like to try my best to be detailed in the character's feelings, relationships and environments. I don't believe in love at first sight either. Even though there is romance in this story, it won't be particularly fluffy. There will be some mature content, but I'm not entirely sure it will contain outright smut. It will be rated accordingly. If you are looking to read a cute, fluffy oneshot, then you must turn back now.

 **Disclaimer:** As much as I wish the characters and plot line of Naruto were my own, I can not take credit for the amazing series. Sadly, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One: Silent Comfort

The afternoon sun was merciless, and the Hyuuga Princess felt the full effect. Her hair, normally a shade of Indigo Blue, glistened in the sunlight. It was a stark contrast to her tinted cheeks. Even her pale skin was beginning to burn in the August heat. Still, she continued her work.

Her nimble fingers gently placed the herbs, roots intact, in the small hole she had made in the dirt. Her hands were stained with dirt, and she could feel the accumulation of earth beneath her fingernails. She didn't mind. She just had to be sure that no one from the Main Family saw her doing the work that was assigned to the young girl sitting beside her.

She was no older than twelve, and Hinata had felt bad for her. It was hot, and the girl had already injured her hand. Hinata had left the cool interior of the castle to take a walk through the flower gardens when she happened upon the young Branch Family girl doing her best to dig the clumped soil with her bandaged hands. At first the young girl insisted that she was fine. She had become flustered at the idea of the princess kneeling in the dirt with her beautiful dress on. However, as Hinata persisted, the girl allowed Hinata to help her.

Hinata may have been raised as the Hyuuga Heiress, but to the seventeen year old, that was only a title. A label that her blood had given her; it meant nothing to her. She was a human, and she couldn't watch as the girl suffered in the heat alone. Yes, she was raised a member of the Main Family, but she did not have the steely demeanor that usually came with that title. Her late mother had taught her too much about kindness to be as impassive as her father or her cousin.

She knew that her father would scold her if he saw her doing the other girl's work. It wouldn't be a half hearted scowl because her dress was dirty. That would have been her mother's reaction. It would be disappointing glare reminding her of being the utter failure she was. Her father wouldn't be proud of her for helping the girl. Her father wouldn't even bother calling the girl anything more than vermin. To Hiashi, Branch Family members were nothing but tools.

He even treated his own brother, born just minutes after himself, like scum. Hinata hated the Hyuuga way. It wasn't fair that the simple act of being born before another instantly made you their superior. How she wished things were the way they were when she was younger. People were people. Her young mind couldn't understand why the Branch Family members were treated differently. They even looked differently. Although they possessed the same pupiless Hyuuga eyes as the Main Family, a ghostly shade of lavender, they had markings on their foreheads. She had always wondered what the beautiful markings meant.

She even faintly remembered asking her father why she couldn't have pretty markings. The innocent question, to which he scoffed, was given an answer the day she witnessed her cousin being given the Curse Mark. It seemed painful, and Hinata remembered crying for her cousin as the man branded his forehead with the mark. Neji had passed out from the pain. It was too much for his small body to handle. He was only five years old. It would be another year until she witnessed the Cursed Mark being used.

Hinata inwardly cringed at her line of thought. Her pale, lavender eyes glanced at the girl who smiled back uncertainly. She still seemed nervous about Hinata helping her plant herbs. Hinata's eyes rested on the Cursed Mark adorning the girl's forehead. How unfortunate. She then wiped the sweat off of her untainted brow. She was no more special than the girl sitting next to her.

"There. All done." She announced as she covered the last herb's roots in soil, patting it down firmly to prevent it from being uprooted easily. She sighed and looked up at the afternoon sky. It had begun to turn an orange hue. She loved sunsets.

"Th-thank you so much, Lady Hinata." The young said, inspecting the grass stains on the princess's dress. Her brow furrowed.

"Don't be silly. I'm glad to be of help." Hinata insisted. She watched as the child bowed her head and got up from the grass. She was very fair, and she had beautiful blonde hair. It was a very uncommon trait for a Hyuuga. She must be the child of a Branch Family member and someone of another nativity.

The princess got up slowly. Her knees were sore from kneeling for so long. She wobbled slightly. Surely someone was looking for her by now. She had set out on her walk at least an hour ago. She usually never had privacy for more than a few minutes. There were always guards or servants hanging around her. It wasn't in her nature to be rude, but she had to admit that she felt annoyed by them at times.

She hurried back to the Main Family house. Crossing the big marble flat that surrounded the herb gardens, she idly wondered if she'd be able to slip in unnoticed. She hoped to do so. She had not forgotten the state of her dress, and if anyone saw her they would surely know that she had done something she wasn't supposed to do.

She slowly opened the door, and slipped inside. Sure enough, she met her father's icy glare.

"Hello, Father." She stammered quietly. She could not bring herself to look into his eyes. They were so full of disappointment. She closed the door behind her and found herself pressed against it.

"Why are your clothes so-dirty?" He asked. While it was a question spoken in a low voice, the calm tone of his voice demanded an answer.

It was in the princess's nature to be easily intimidated. She had very low self confidence, probably stemming from the countless times she had failed at being nobility. Just a passing stranger with an unfriendly stare was enough to frighten her. Now, she couldn't bring herself to look into her father's ghostly eyes. She knew that all she would see is disappointment. She swallowed thickly as she tried to will her mouth to produce an answer.

"I-I was in the garden and tripped." She choked out, nervously. She met his eyes for a moment to see if he had bought her white lie. His demeanor was still cold and impassive. She couldn't tell if he had believed her excuse.

"Change. Now." He stated icily. "It would be unbefitting for the princess to attend dinner in such a state." He turned on his heel and left the large hall. She waited until she could no longer hear his echoing footsteps to climb the stairs to her changing rooms.

She passed several guards who, by the look on their faces, heard every word that had just been spoken. She was met by both awkward glances and hints of sympathy as she walked past them. Her gaze never left her feet as she looked down in embarrassment, walking to Sakura's room on auto-pilot. If she had a friend, it was Sakura. She couldn't count the number of times that Sakura, her maid, had eased her troubling mind.

"Sakura, can you assist me for a moment?" Hinata softly called after knocking on her maids' door. Sakura was not of Hyuuga decent. It was definitely strange for the Hyuuga, and all of their secrecies, to allow an outsider to work in the Main House. The Elders grew to trust Sakura when she arrived five years ago. She had been a gift from the the neighboring country Shinrin. It was a beautiful land. They hardly had a winter at all, and the temperatures tended to be consistent throughout the year. Dipping only mildly during the winter months.

They had given her as a gift to ease a tension that had somewhat divided their trust. Shinrin and Tsuki were not by any means allies, but they helped each other when they could. Back then, a rouge Shinrinian soldier happened apon a group of Hyuuga and decided to engage them in combat. The soldier, who had fled his home country, must have needed supplies.

He had managed to kill one of the guards who just so happened to be the nephew of a very high ranking Hyuuga Elder. The guards brought both bodies back, and the Elders demanded that their were to be consequences. King Naruto of Shinrin had visited Lord Hiashi himself. There was a huge meeting, and Hinata still remembered the tension hanging heavily in the air. Shinrin payed an adequate amount of coin and gave Tsuki's Kingdom a servant. A life for a life.

Hinata remembered how relieved she had felt when the Elders decided to use Sakura instead of killing her. Because of the similarities in age and gender, Sakura was assigned Hinata's personal maid after passing the tests and proving herself trustworthy. She still wondered about Sakura's past, but the pink haired maiden was mute.

Footsteps were heard approaching the door and, seconds later, Hinata was met with Sakura's knowing green eyes. She could tell by the princess's tone of voice that her father had been cruel again. She needed only to glance at her dirtied dress to know why. Her emerald eyes then scanned the Hyuuga's face. There was no discoloration. Sakura sighed, relieved. Many times had Hinata come to her with bruised cheekbones. Her father's handiwork.

"I need help changing into evening attire. Please." She said quietly. She knew that Sakura knew that that wasn't her only issue. She needed her help to hold herself together. Sakura nodded and bid the princess to follow her to the changing rooms.

Once inside, Sakura closed the door and put a gentle hand on the Princess's shoulder. It was strange that Hinata's problems seemed but to melt away when she talked to Sakura. Even though her maid couldn't participate in their conversations, she never seemed perturbed, and she always nodded while she was listening intently. Hinata had wondered if the girl ever got tired of listening to her. It wasn't as if Hinata was whining, but she truly only had Sakura to talk to about her issues. She always found a solace in it. It calmed her.

"I helped plant herbs in the garden today. I missed the feel of the dirt. I had to lie again. About why my dress was dirty. I told him I tripped." Hinata said.

The Hyuuga stripped of her clothes and allowed Sakura to take a damp cloth to her fingers. They looked utterly atrocious. She worked quickly and silently.

"I don't know why I can't ever do anything right. It was only a dress. I have hundreds more at my disposal." Hinata sighed. And she did. She had more dresses and jewelry than most people could even imagine. She didn't like wearing them. They limited her range of motion, and the tight bodices always made it hard to breathe.

When she was around eight, her father began enforcing certain rules when it came to Hinata's apparel. She was now to wear dresses at all times. No more childish tunics and such. It was high time for her to be attracting a suitable husband. It seemed young, but the Hyuuga had to continue their lineage.

To this day, Hinata had not attracted many suitable husbands. Few of them were of high enough social status to even consider wedding the princess. No. Hiashi would expect nothing less than nobility when it came to a suitor.

Sakura held two dresses out for Hinata to look at them. The one on the right was classy and red. It had frills and glittery silver beads that accent it. It was truly beautiful, with it's plunging neckline and seductive color. It was nothing like Hinata. The other one suited her much more. It was lavender and less intricate than the other one. It had long sleeves and a white sash that adorned it.

"What do you think?" Hinata asked. She knew that she would definitely feel more comfortable in the lavender one, but she wanted someone else's input.

Sakura gave the questioning princess a look that clearly said which one her father would rather her wear. She compared them and, with a huff, threw the red one back in the closet. She knew the Princess would rather risk being lectured by her father about feminine priorities than wear something that would attract so much attention to herself.

Hinata smiled and, with the help of Sakura, got dressed for dinner. She knew she could always trust Sakura. The silent friend was exactly what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So I'm still working my way through understanding the site more. I think I'm starting to get the hang of things. Anyway, I'm not sure how often I'll be updating. It will probably depend on how much feedback I get. I don't really want to put a bunch of work into something I'm not really sure is good or not. Don't be afraid of the review button! I definitely could use the input. Ciao!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Two: Proposal Accepted

Two weeks had passed since then. Her father had kept her busy inside the entire time. She was either practicing her piano or practicing her taijutsu. She wasn't particularly talented in either one. Although, she had to admit, she was much better at the piano than her combat skills. She had never been a strong child. She had had fevers often. Taijutsu was such a natural thing for Hyuuga's to master that Hinata had always been frowned upon for her lack of skill.

Not that she didn't try. She spent many hours, of her own accord, practicing. If it wasn't good enough, she'd practice more. The Hyuuga were expectant people. It was not enough for a princess to be lady like and gentle. It was expected of all of everyone to master taijutsu. Most people even continued to pursue their combat skills. While they consisted of mostly men, there were many Hyuuga who were quite practiced in the art of wielding a sword.

Hinata let a sigh escape her lips. She had been practicing for nearly two hours, and to say that she was fatigued would be an understatement. She had been practicing with a vigor unbeknownst to the Main Family. They knew she had been practicing, but they overlooked the amount of time she had put forth into pleasing them. The one who was most oblivious was her father. He never took her training seriously. In his eyes, she was merely straining to be mediocre. She was a disgrace of a princess.

Panting, Hinata sat down on one of the stone benches in the Main Family training ground. To avoid a scuffle between a Main Family member and a Branch Family member, the training grounds were separated. She took a sip from her water pouch, wetting the dry skin of her throat.

"Lady Hinata."

Her head snapped around at the call. Lavender eyes met icy, silver ones. He bowed his head ever so slightly, his long, brown locks of hair falling to frame his stoic features.

"Neji." She greeted, wearily. She should have known that it was him. If not by his deep voice, then by the way he had addressed her. His impassive voice, in all it's stoicism, wavered slightly as he spat out the honorific added to her name. It was no secret he resented her status. He was much stronger than she. He deserved her title as nobility.

Neji glanced at the sweat on her pale brow. His eyes lingered there, but his gaze eventually swept over the small training ground. It was evident that someone had been practicing.

"Lord Hiashi would like to speak with you." He stated. He wasn't necessarily being cold towards her, but Hinata had but to look in her cousins eyes to know that he didn't particularly like her. Not since the day of his father's death. She involuntarily shuddered at the memory.

Neji, mistaking her reaction for fear of the impending lecture her father would most likely give her, raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Thank you, Neji. You're dismissed." She stated kindly. In truth, she was slightly afraid of what her father had to say. As she arose from her seat on the bench, she reflected on the things that she had done in the past few weeks. She couldn't think of anything that she could've done to call for a lecture. Avoiding her cousin's gaze, she trudged up the steps tiredly, opening the door to the main hall.

Neji was still rooted to his spot on the stone steps. He looked to where the princess had been sitting. It had not escaped his mind that Hinata had been training harder than usual. No doubt to gain respect from the Elders and her father. From him even. His opinion of her really shouldn't matter. The markings engraved above his silver eyes has proven that. Still, though, she reached for any sliver of respect and acceptance with trembling hands.

His brow furrowed at what was to come.

"You called for me, father?" Hinata asked quietly after sliding the door closed behind her. Restless fingers tugged at deep blue strands of hair as she awaited her father's reply. Questioning the thick silence, she looked up at her father.

He seemed to be mulling over the words he was about to say. In fact, he was. He had not yet found an efficient way of telling his daughter that he had found her a suitor of high ranking.

"There will be a gala tomorrow evening. You must attend looking nothing less than royalty." He said sternly.

Hinata blinked. There were often galas that she was forced to attend. It would be odd if the princess and future heir of the throne failed to show at such a festivity. It seemed strange that her father felt the need to inform her so suddenly and enforce his wish for her to attend. She attended all of the galas.

"A man by the name of Gaara from the province of Sabaku will be attending as well. He has accepted my proposal, and you are to be married within the year."

Thoughts scrambled and clashed in a blur of confusion. Her knees trembled as the realization of what her father said hit her. She struggled to breathe for a few moments. Of course, she knew that she couldn't remain untouched forever, but the thought of marrying so soon had never crossed her mind. She was a hopeless romantic, and the the thought of marrying someone, a stranger, that held no love for her, saddened her.

"U-understood." She stammered numbly. Her feet moved sluggishly, weighted like her spirits.

Closing the door behind her, she made for the garden. It seemingly took a lifetime for her to reach it's gates. Several guards had regarded her grief stricken features with curiosity. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she sat on the swinging bench near the lilacs. Normally, when she had time to herself (which was very seldom), she would read or relish an afternoon snack on the bench. It was a rarity of sorts, to be at such peace.

She gazed into the fountain some feet in front of her. The water trickled out of the spout and over the assorted rocks. She swiped at her tears. She wouldn't let them fall as the fountain portrayed. Not until she was in the solace of her own room. While she looked to be alone in her somber state, she knew that there were at least a handful of armed guards in her presence. She hated crying in front of other people. It showed weakness.

A sob caught in her throat. She swallowed it with determination. _What if he lacks a kind heart?_ She was frightened at the thought. She would be stuck in a loveless marriage in which her only purpose would be to produce. No. There was no need to worry of such things yet. And either way, the finality in her father's voice had already told her the decision had been made. She would marry and serve her kingdom in producing a future king or queen. There was no arguing the fate that she was born with.

It was undoubtedly hard for the Branch Family because of their obligation to serve under the Main Family. Still, Hinata wondered how different her life would be if her father had been born secondly. Neji would be prince. He'd be able to show his talents and grow to be a fine king. Hinata would be able to choose, freely, who she wished to marry.

It seemed no one could escape the iron clutches of fate.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So, really, what do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So sorry for being so late on updating. A lot has been going on, and I never really expected any of it to happen. Anyway, Gaara seems really out of character, and I guess he is. I had wanted him in the story, but I couldn't figure out where else to place him, so this is what happened. I think that it's okay to have a character behave differently in your own story, but I know it bothers some people. Sorry in advance.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Three: Uncertainty

"I'm scared." Hinata breathed shakily. Sakura silently brushed through her long, silky locks. She was already dressed in a jeweled gown befitting for a princess. Not that she needed such attire to look the part of a princess. One could tell, at just a glance, that Hinata was of a royal decent.

Her nose crinkled in distaste at her appearance. She didn't like wearing such showy attire. It was a strapless dress, deep blue in color. With diamonds arranged in beautiful designs at her waist. At her hips, the skirt flared, covering her legs in pounds of ruffles. It really was a beautiful dress, but she herself didn't enjoy wearing it. It was simply too much.

Her hair had been curled, and Sakura was combing through the large, thick waves that splayed across her naked shoulders. She had asked for her hair to remain down in an effort to cover her exposed skin. Sakura finished with her hair and began the finishing touches. Everything must be perfect because she was going to meet the man that she would marry.

Sakura set the brush down on the vanity and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders. Her emerald eyes bore into Hinata's lavender ones with a look of determination. Hinata could practically feel the strength that Sakura was silently offering her. She had to be strong. She just had to. For her family. For her kingdom. For herself.

She stood and glanced at the door. She wasn't sure if she could walk through it. Sakura willed the uncertainty out of Hinata with a slight squeeze of her shoulders. Then a hug. Sakura then placed her hand on the Princess's back, gently nudging her towards the door. It was time. Hinata slid open the door and stepped into the hall.

With one last glance at her silent friend, she began her trek to the to the center of the castle, where the gala was. It was a large outdoor courtyard, offering enough room for dancing and a feast. She was nervous, to say the least, but she knew it had to be done. As she walked, she thought about her mother. Would she have wanted her daughter to marry a stranger? Of course, it wasn't necessarily rushed. Her father had said within the _year._ Still, though, she wasn't sure if she would be able to trust someone with the rest of her life just like that. She shook her head. This wasn't about trust. It wasn't about what her late mother wanted. It was about responsibility.

She was startled from her thoughts when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped, turning, But it was only Neji. He apologized for startling her, explaining that he had called out to her several times but she must not have heard him. He eyed her attire and then looked down, opening his mouth as if to speak. But no words came forth. She waited patiently. She could only afford to spend so much time lingering in the halls though because her father had made sure she knew not to be late.

"Don't hesitate to tell me if something happens." He said in a somewhat impassive tone.

Hinata cocked her head to the side, questioningly. She had not failed to detect the hint of concern in her cousin's voice. Neji never really seemed to care. Not since that day anyway.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked softly. She wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

He gave her an annoyed glare, as if she was supposed to understand what he had meant by his vague comment. He only had so much patience when it came to talking to her. He still had contempt raging within him.

"This man you're meeting tonight. Gaara. I think he has other intentions." He said, a muscle in his jaw ticking.

Hinata's eyes widened at the thought. What intentions might he have? She swallowed loudly. Her cousin had given her another reason to be weary of her impending marriage.

"Thank you." She said quietly, nodding her head in gratitude.

"I'm doing my duty as a member of the Branch. That is all." He gritted the word branch between his teeth. He could almost taste the foul word on his tongue. He turned and left Hinata in the hall alone.

She watched his back as he left. Of course. He was just protecting the kingdom. It had nothing to do with her. She didn't blame him for the way he felt.

She arrived at the event and walked through the guarded cobblestone archway, nodding at the gaurds as she passed. It was a grande courtyard for a grande event. There were long tables for the Main Family members. One, specifically for the Elders, the King and Hinata, his only child. The Main members stood and greeted Hinata as she made her way to the table. It was like any other gala except for the extra chair at the table. A chair that someone was sitting in.

He was pale with deep red hair and striking eyes that reminded her of the color of sea foam. On closer inspection, you could see dark rings around his eyes that were either hereditary or the cause of sleep deprivation. Even with his tired eyes, he was handsome. He was young and sturdily built, filling his fancy suit out nicely. If it were under other circumstances, Hinata may have been attracted to him. His eyes snapped to hers and he seemed to look through her with his intense gaze. She realized that she was staring and quickly averted her gaze, pretending to be interested in the blue banners that were strung along the columns that surrounded the courtyard. She sat in her normal seat to the right of the King and next to the guest, a faint blush creeping across her cheeks at her rude behavior.

"Hinata, this is Gaara from the Province of Sabaku. Don't leave our guest unattended." He said sternly.

She looked up at him and nodded politely. It was hard to keep her eyes from wandering.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gaara-San." He regarded her attire for a moment and looked back to her face. He hadn't realized that she would be this easy on the eyes. He smiled at her warmly.

"I am relieved to finally meet you. You look stunning." He said without missing a beat.

Hinata blushed and smiled politely. He seemed to have manners. She wondered who he was exactly. He was nice, but it almost seemed somewhat forced. Like he was trying a bit hard.

As if reading her mind, her father spoke up.

"Gaara is the third prince of the Sabaku Kingdom. Treat him with respect. You will marry him."

Gaara held up his hands and insisted that they could just talk like friends. After all, they were supposed to learn more about each other and become more comfortable in each other's presence.

At last, it was time to begin the feast. The king stood and regarded the crowd. Hinata had caught many of the attendants casting curious looks to the guest seated at the royal table. The king cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the betrothal of Princess Hinata to Gaara, third prince of Sabaku. Let us commence."

The Main Family applauded, and the orchestra resumed their playing. Some people were already dancing, but the majority were still eating at the long tables surrounding the dancing area. Everything seemed to go back to the way it had been, but Hinata could still feel the stares of several people. They were probably undoubtedly surprised that the king had found a willing and suitable husband for the princess.

As the night progressed, Hinata learned many things about Gaara. He was nineteen and an expert swordsman. He excelled in combat, and wasn't at all bad at archery either. The land that he came from was dry and covered with sand. The days were hot, and the nights were very cold. It seemed very different than what Hinata was used to. In Tsuki, there were only a few months that were warm, and the rest of the year was a bitter cold. It also rained often, and in the winter months there was almost always snow on the ground.

Gaara seemed nice. Although he was polite in answering the Elder's questions, Hinata wasn't quick to trust people. What Neji had said earlier still bothered her. She glanced at him as he explained why they built their houses with domed roofs. He was saying that it kept the rooms cooler and offered more protection from the desert sun. He smiled courteously, and she wondered if Neji was only overthinking things. He didn't seem so bad, but she was still upset with having to marry someone she didn't love.

"Tell me some about you, Hinata-San." Gaara had turned to her and bit into a piece of bread. He waited for her to reply, chewing slowly. The king cleared his throat loudly, getting Hinata's attention.

"O-oh, umm." She stammered. _Wonderful. I can't even speak full sentences._ "I like to play the piano and read." She rushed out, clenching and unclenching her fists in a fit of nervousness. It wasn't really the question that made her heart race, it was more that he had spoken directly to her and she had failed to pay enough attention to answer immediately.

Gaara made a sound of amusement at her shyness and raised a brow expecting her to continue. When it became apparent that she wasn't going to say anything else he agreed that books were a good way to pass time. He did admit, however, that he had never played a piano before. She nodded and took a sip of her wine. She fought the urge to wrinkle her nose in distaste. She had never liked the taste of wine. Or any alcoholic beverage for that matter.

The Elder's took it apon themselves to fill the awkward silence that settled over the table.

"She's a bit clumsy and bashful, but she's respectful." One of them said, an older woman with a balding head.

"I'm sure." Gaara agreed.

"She practices taijutsu as well." Another added.

Hinata felt like they were talking up something they were trying to sell. She took another sip of wine and began straightening her utensils, trying to find something to do with her jittery hands.

"Do you have many friends?" He asked, making small talk. This time he had her attention.

"My maid, Sakura, I spend a lot of time with her. I have a few acquaintances that i speak to sometimes." She said. She sighed with relief when she realized she had managed to speak without stuttering.

"She doesn't spend time with males, so you can rest assured knowing she has not yet layed with anyone." The king said matter-of-factly.

Hinata choked on her bite of food, accidentally inhaling the rice she had been chewing. A deep, red blush crept its way across her face. Even the tips of her ears burned at her father's abrupt statement.

Gaara laughed at Hinata's reaction.

"I'm glad. It would be a surprise to consummate my marriage, only to discover the other party was anything less than pure."

Some of the Elder's chuckled at his statement, and the King nodded his head in agreement. While what he had said was certainly true, Hinata couldn't shake the feeling of unease that swept over her. Obviously, she was embarrassed at the topic of conversation, but her stomach lurched at the thought of having to consummate her marriage. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about laying with another before, but she had always pictured it would be with someone that she loved. Someone that she wanted to start a family with.

"Why don't you two enjoy yourselves? Please. Dance to at least a couple of songs." The king said. It was stated like an offer, but Hinata knew that it was more of a demand. On her part, at least.

Gaara stood and held his hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet. Avoiding eye contact, she followed him to where people were dancing. The crowd seemed to part, and when Hinata looked up, she saw curious eyes turned towards the couple. She was not looking forward to this.

He placed his hand at her waist, and they began a simple waltz. She couldn't think straight. Her heart was racing, and she stumbled every once in a while. She couldn't tell if it was her nerves or the wine. Probably both.

Gaara, picking up on her nervousness, struck up a conversation.

"Your father seems nice." He said.

She made a nervous sound that resembled a chuckle. Looking up at him, she smiled politely.

"He is." Was all she said. It wasn't that he was a horrible person, but Hinata had never once associated her father with the word nice. He was steely and strict. Still, Hinata agreed.

"Do you have any other family?" He asked, twirling her.

"My mother was pregnant with my sibling when she died." Hinata said quietly. She didn't like to talk about that night. No one talked about it. It was somewhat of an unspoken rule, and only a handful of people even knew about it.

"I'm sorry. Both my father and mother are dead. My older brother reigns. I understand how you must feel." He said.

She nodded. The song finished, and both of them seemed to silently agree to dance to another one. The violin sounded through out the courtyard, crying into the night. It was a slow melody, and eventually others joined in. She glanced at her father only to meet his eyes. She should have known he would keep a close eye on her.

"My brother has pestered me for a while to accept your your father's proposition. He said that he would force me if I didn't agree. I'm glad I did now that I have the pleasure of seeing you. You are quite beautiful." He said, pulling her a little closer.

She squeaked and shook her head vigorously.

"Y-y-you're too k-kind." She insisted. She then clamped her mouth shut tight and stared at their feet as they swayed to the music. It wasn't hard to follow his lead, but Hinata was never the most eloquent dancer, so she made a few mistakes.

After a few questions in which Hinata either only nodded to or responded with a few words, Gaara was slightly irritated with her unwillingness to have a substantial conversation.

"Listen. Neither of us really know the other, and even if it weren't you that I would be marrying, I would have still accepted the offer. Our countries are forming an alliance, and we are being used as pawns. I'm not entirely happy either, but one would think that a Hyuuga woman would be respectful enough to entertain their guest properly." He narrowed his eyes and waited for her to answer.

She blanched. His mood went from polite and gentlemanly to rude and harsh in a mere matter of seconds. She was so surprised she stepped on his foot accidentally. He winced slightly.

"I-I'm so sorry! I just don't know you very well and I'm not used to having guests and-"

"No apology needed. I lost my temper, I'm sorry." He forced a smile, He hadn't known she would be so difficult to talk to. and clumsy too.

It was Hinata's turn to narrow her eyes. Only slightly. There was no meaning behind his apology. It was just words, she was sure. She knew he wasn't as nice as he was acting. Even at the table, she could tell that his smile was too wide, and his laugh was too loud. She wasn't sure if he actually had other intentions or not. But she was certain he wasn't as kind as he wanted everyone to believe.

"I-I'm not feeling well. I think I'll go to bed now." She said. And she wasn't feeling well. It wasn't like the sickness that she was feigning at the moment, but she certainly felt a knot in her stomach. A tight knot that was telling her she shouldn't trust everything Gaara said.

"Are you alright?" His voice was laced with concern, but it was nothing like the concern that Neji had conveyed earlier that evening. No. It wasn't real. It was as if his question was dripping with concern. It was too much. Too forced.

"Yes. I'm fine, Gaara-San. Excuse me." She said, pulling away and scampering off towards her father.

He scrutinized her when she told him she was ill, but he let her go anyway. He didn't want her to throw up on their guest.

She all but ran out of the courtyard. She exited through the same archway she had entered in, and the guards nodded towards her again. One of them stepped forward.

"Are you alright, Princess Hinata?" He asked, taking in her wan face. Had she eaten something that hadn't sat well with her?

"I'm fine, thank you." She said, turning and walking down the hall. She went back to her room and shut the door. Leaning against it, she wondered to herself. Just what had she gotten into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Gaara is still acting kind of strange, but oh well. In my story he'll just be an annoying braggart, I suppose. Someone wondered why I hadn't made clear who I was pairing Hinata with yet. I kind of want it to be a mystery until it happens. Eventually, it will become obvious. There was also talk of love triangles. It will probably happen. I wanted to make Sakura a lesser part of this story because I feel like in the Canon she got so much more character development than Hinata. She comes in later as well though.

And thank you to the Guest who informed me about the troll. I assumed that I would eventually have a troll hobble their way into my reviews, but I hadn't expected it to be so soon. It was a bit depressing.

Lunarhowling: I just wanted to say thank you for being my first review and encouraging me to continue. Unfortunately, this is not a NarutoXHinata pairing because I wanted to stray from the original pairings. That being said, I would enjoy if you continued reading and offering suggestions to make my work better, but if you really can't ship any other pairings, you can leave. But I'll be sad.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Four: Wilt

 _Hinata woke up in the middle of the night. She had heard strange noises by her window. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she peered through the dark and saw her open window. The pale curtains were fluttering erratically in the bitter wind. She didn't remember leaving her window open._

 _Small feet pattered across the cold tile floor, as she ran to close her window. She stood on her toes while she reached for the latch, her fingers only managing to wrap around the darkness of the night that enveloped the castle. It was a different kind of darkness. She was almost there. Just a little more. Closing her eyes, she stretched as far as she could and her fingers wrapped around something solid. She pulled. It wasn't the latch._

 _Her bright eyes blinked owlishly and she looked up. He was staring back at her._

 _She fainted._

* * *

She swung once more before she bent down, with her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She didn't spar often because no one was willing or able to teach her often. She also hardly ever used a kendo, but Gaara had insisted they used some sort of weapon. He said he didn't want to her to be at a disadvantage because of his strength. If he was going easy on her, she couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry, Gaara-San, but I think I have to take a break." She said airily. She was barely able to breathe, let alone speak.

"It's alright. I pushed you too hard." He said. The words were simple and straightforward, but his voice and actions proved otherwise. He was all too proud of himself for winning yet another spar, and his voice was thick with gloating. He leaned on the kendo stick and smirked.

Hinata fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. She had figured something out about him. When they were in the presence of others, he acted perfectly fine. He was polite and kind. The shadow of a perfect gentleman. But when they were alone, he would let off snide remarks and act completely different. She had learned that he was obsessed with himself, and, when given the opportunity to boast about his skills, he would spend hours talking about himself if he could. He wasn't necessarily outright mean to her, but he wasn't nice either.

She kept reminding herself that it could be a whole lot worse. That it was foolish of her to want someone so perfect because no one truly was. But, still, she wished he was kinder than he turned out to be. She was already uncharacteristically annoyed by his presence, and she couldn't begin to fathom what it would be like if she was married to him. Of course, she also constantly reminded herself that she didn't have to fathom it because it was going to happen. This wasn't just some dream she could wake up from; this was reality. Her reality. That she had to live.

It had been three days since the gala. She had told Sakura about Neji's suspicions and what had happened between her and Gaara on the dance floor the day after the gala. She listened intently and seemed sympathetic when Hinata had told her about Gaara's true nature. The pinkette's eyes had nearly popped out of her head when Hinata had told her about her father's comment on her virginity.

Hinata looked up at Gaara to see his eyes lingering lower than they should have. She blushed, not from the over-exertion, but from his blatant ogling. She stood abruptly and turned from him. If they were to spar again, Hinata would have to wear something other than her training clothes. They appeared to be too revealing.

He was to stay for a few more days, and then he was to be escorted back to Sabaku. He needed to preform his duties in his own country for a while. He promised, however, that he would return in a while to visit. Hinata really wished he wouldn't come back. She didn't want something bad to happen to him. He was just young and dumb. Still, though, she wished something would happen and he would back out of the betrothal. She really didn't want to marry him. She was so depressed lately. It seemed almost like her life was ending. She would wait until night had fallen and cry into her pillow. She really was miserable. And pathetically hopeless.

Neji walked through the empty halls in search for Hinata. It seemed he was always the one to fetch her when she was needed. This time it was the tailors. They wanted to size Hinata again for a dress they were told to make. No doubt for a special occasion regarding her betrothed. He still didn't trust Gaara. There were many secrets behind the Hyuuga walls, and he wasn't so sure they weren't dealing with treason of some sort. It made sense.

There were also political matters to be considered. Tsuki was walking on unsteady ground when it came to Shinrin, and it helped to have an ally. Sabaku was a far away land, but they had resources. There was plenty gold and iron to make up for their lack of water. There was also manpower. Their king was young and capable, and so was their militia. It would be wise to form an alliance, and what better way to do that than to marry off the heir to the throne.

The heir. That pathetic girl. She was no stronger than him. It angered him that she was of the main house. He was more indifferent to her than anything. But he was beginning to get fed up with all of the talk about her. No one could shut their mouths long enough to breathe it seemed. Every corner he turned was met with groups of giggling maids talking about how _lucky_ she was to be betrothed to such a _handsome_ man.

Turning the corner, he came apon the training area. There they were. sitting next to each other on the mat. Hinata was drinking water, and he was. What was he doing? He was trying to balance the kendo stick vertically on his pointer finger. Neji scoffed. Hinata turned towards him.

"Neji." Hinata greeted. She looked into his eyes and quickly averted her gaze when she met his icy glare. It seemed he was even angrier than usual as of late.

"Who's this?" Gaara looked up at Neji. "Branch Family?" He had noticed the dark green patterns that adorned his forehead.

"How intelligent of you to come to that conclusion." Neji stated, grinding his teeth when he saw Gaara's eyes linger on his forehead.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the insult.

"This is Neji, my cousin. He is from the Branch Family, but that doesn't mean anything, Gaara-San." She said firmly.

Neji clenched his fists. What was just an honest attempt at sticking up for her cousin seemed to him like pity. Unwanted pity. Like salt in the wound.

"The tailors want you." He spat and turned from her. It wasn't uncommon for him to say hurtful words and then rush off. She didn't even flinch. She knew why he was mad at her.

"What's his problem?" Gaara asked returning to balancing his kendo stick on his finger.

"Something that happened a long time ago. I-it's kind of my fault." She said, looking down.

Gaara humphed at her reply and stood to his feet. "I'm going to go rest for a while." He said, and with a flick of his wrist, he was gone. She was left alone in the training room.

Sighing, she hauled herself to her exhausted feet. He had kept her on her toes. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was still hiding something. That he was still holding back. She didn't want to be so presumptuous, but she couldn't help it. For the first time in her life, she couldn't manage to find the good in someone.

Her mother had always tried to teach her to look for the good in everyone. That no one was perfect, but everyone could be better. To help people when they needed it. Could she help Gaara with his attitude issues? And was she wrong to try to help Neji by standing up for him? The way Gaara had said Branch Family had made her angry, and Hinata didn't usually get angry. Maybe she just felt like she was indebted to Neji for what had happened to his father.

She made her way to the tailor's room. Her father had called apon her yesterday. He said that Gaara had told him she was quite difficult to talk to. That she was rude. She didn't even try to tell her father what had happened. He wouldn't care.

She slid open the door and stepped inside. A girl peeked her head around the corner. Hinata recognized her as Hoka from the Branch Family. She was a nice girl. Hinata had been there for her little sister's birth. Now that Hoka was the oldest sister, she looked at Hinata like an older sister. Hinata thought it was cute. She was only eleven anyway.

"Hinata-Sama!" She exclaimed happily. "Come inside! Hanari-San said that I could help fit you today."

Hinata had been fitted, and much to her surprise, she was thinner than she had been a few weeks ago. With everything that had been happening, she supposed it was only natural for her to stress enough to lose weight. It wasn't too much, but she had already been on the thin side to begin with.

* * *

A few days passed, and Gaara had bid her farewell, saying he would return to visit. He wasn't sure when he would be able to, but he would. She was less than thrilled. It might have shown on her face because when he had left, several of the Elder's that were there for his departure had reprimanded her. They all but actually called her a disgrace. It stung, but they weren't wrong. She wasn't cut out to be the strong princess they wanted her to be. Needed her to be.

She hadn't seen Neji for a while. It seemed like he was avoiding her, and he probably was. She worried about him sometimes, but she knew he could handle himself.

The sun was setting, and she wanted to watch it. Rays of light poured into the windows in the hallway to the entry room. As she walked the hall, she walked through the rays and then back into the shadows. _Maybe that's how life is._ She contemplated it for a second. It had to be how life was. There would be bad times. There would be good times. You have to go through the shadows, but there's always light there too. After all, a shadow can't exist without light. Yeah. Her life wasn't over. She may be getting married to someone that she doesn't particularly like, but she would be a mother. She'd have children of her own. She could love them, like her mother had loved her.

"Where are you going?" The guard at the door asked. He quickly added a 'Hinata-Sama' at the end of his sentence. She didn't really care, but he seemed to be flustered that he had forgotten to address her properly.

"I'm taking a walk. Just in the garden's." She assured. There were guards outside too, so there wasn't a need to be followed by anyone. Still, she knew that there would be guards in the shadows, waiting for something to happen.

The man nodded and returned his stare to the end of the hallway. She almost chuckled at how serious his expression was.

Stepping outside, she let the cool, evening air surround her. It was starting to get cooler, but it was still about a month before it became too cold to wander outside without extra clothing. She breathed in the fresh scent. The air was beginning to turn crisp. It was nice and refreshing.

She walked to the bench by the lilacs. Sitting there, she glanced at the sitting sun. She was glad that Gaara had returned home for a while. It gave her a sense of relief. Surrounded by the flowering bushes, she closed her eyes. Her fingers traced the slightly risen designs on her dress. They were flowers, almost as beautiful as the ones she was surrounded with. They didn't smell as good though.

She frowned at the thought of them withering when winter came. It was a part of the seasons. A part of change even. The flowers that once bloomed into beautiful colors would eventually wilt and die.

"Lady Hinata?"

Her eyes snapped open when she heard her name. She looked to the right of her where a guard stood. She relaxed. It was just a servant. She figured her father had summoned her, but she decided to ask what was wrong anyway.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I've been injured." He said, his hand holding his lower back. He was slightly hunched over, and he winced in pain.

She jumped up and came closer. Had he been attacked, or was it simply a sprain of his muscles. She looked for blood but found none.

"A-are you alright?" She asked, concerned for his well-being. She saw pain in his eyes, so it must be serious. She stood directly in front of him when she saw the pain in his eyes shift to something like regret.

She hadn't even noticed his hand or what was in it. Not until what was in his hand was in her stomach.

There were shouts everywhere, and blackness crept into her vision.

The only blood she saw was her own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I feel like it's progressing kind of slowly, but I promise that the romance is coming soon. It's not like a love at first sight kind of thing, but it will be great. Anyway, keep your eyes open. Maybe you'll read something intriguing.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Five: Awake

 _She struggled against the darkness. She struggled against the arms that carried her. Opening her eyes, she could see the courtyard growing distant. Her vision was disturbed by the bobbing of her head. Her captor was on the move. Before she could scream, a large hand clamped roughly over her mouth. Tears blurred her vision. Who was this man? He held her under his arm, and when she braved a glance towards his face, she was met with cold brown eyes._

" _It's a pity." Was all he said. What did he mean? What was a pity? She didn't understand what was going on. Nothing made sense. She wanted to go home. Home! She looked to the right of her. She could still see the castle. She knew what she had to do._

 _She bit into his hand. Hard. She could taste the blood in her mouth for a split second before she opened it and screamed. She had never screamed so loud in her life._

 _His hand came back with such force, she felt her lip bust. She tasted her own blood now._

" _What do you think you're doing?" He glanced back at the castle. His eyes widened when he saw several lights turn on._

 _The man ran with her under his arm. She bit her tongue a few times as he trekked across the rough terrain. He came to a stop by a large tree, and Hinata saw another stranger standing at the trunk. He rushed forward, angrily._

" _You idiot! How hard is it to effectively knock the child out?" He glared at the man that was holding her._

" _I thought I could keep her quiet." Was his reply._

" _Never mind that! Are you going to do it, or am I?"_

" _I only agreed to retrieve her. Nothing more."_

" _Then give her to me, you moron!"_

 _They were talking so fast, Hinata could barely understand what they were saying. What were they going to do with her?_

" _Is everything else taken care of? You know we have to complete the job." The man that was holding Hinata said. He seemed almost reluctant to let her go. Maybe he was having second thoughts._

" _I held up my end of the job. You're the one who messed up." The other stranger scoffed. "Now hurry up! I'll make it look like an accident!"_

 _The man sat her on the grass and stepped back. He seemed unwilling to participate in whatever was going on. He gave her a pleading look._

" _Please, forgive me." She thought it was strange that he was begging her for forgiveness, but there was something else in his eyes. It was spark of realization. Maybe he hadn't been asking her for forgiveness. He knew then that he was going to Hell._

 _He turned from her, not able to look into her innocent eyes anymore. She was just a child. She didn't deserve this. But coin was coin._

 _Hinata was on her knees now. Tears streaming down her face. She looked up at the other stranger. He had a dagger in his hand._

" _W-w-w-what's going on?" Hinata demanded weakly. She sniveled._

" _Sorry kid." He raised the dagger and struck._

 _At that exact moment, one could say that a second chance had been given. That by some incomprehensible miracle, an innocent life was saved. But at what cost? The clouds just happened to dissipate, and the light of the moon just happened to glint off of the blade, temporarily blinding the wielder. Hizashi Hyuga just happened to run at the man, impaling himself on the blade that was meant for another. But then again, maybe it was always supposed to turn out like this. Inevitability was, ironically, a fickle thing._

 _Hinata watched in terror as her uncle and the stranger fell to the ground. Only one of them got up._

" _Shit. Shit. Shit. Who the Hell is this?" The stranger looked down. The other man stood next to him, the commotion bringing him back from his prayers._

" _U-uncle Hizashi." Hinata said weakly, crawling towards his body._

" _Hizashi?!" The men looked at each other and paled._

" _We have to leave!" One of them cried._

" _Don't forget to leave the note."_

" _What good is that going to do us now?"_

" _We have instructions. This wasn't supposed to end like this."_

 _Hinata was only faintly aware of them scurrying off into the forest, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the slip of parchment that they left in their wake. She still had no idea what had happened. She looked at the handle of the dagger pressed firmly against her uncle's chest. The blade had pierced his heart. He was gone. She just knelt there, staring at the slow trickle of blood coming from her uncles mouth. His eyes were glassy. She wondered why he kept staring at the sky._

 _She whirled when she heard other footsteps approaching. Several Elder's and guards came to their side at once. There was only a clamor of voices. She couldn't understand what anyone was saying until her father walked through the crowd. Everyone was silent when the king spoke._

" _What happened?"_

" _The man was going to hit me, and uncle ran into him. Is he going to be okay?" She asked quietly._

 _There were gasps of surprise and murmurs of sympathy at her explanation._

" _He keeps looking at the sky. Why is he looking at the sky? Is he waiting for a shooting star?"_

 _Silence._

 _Hiashi crouched next to his brother and layed a hand on his chest. Maybe he was thinking about all of the times he had treated him poorly, or maybe he was thinking of their younger years. When the Main Family and Branch Family didn't matter. Whatever he was thinking had brought a lone tear from the corner of his pale eyes._

" _This is death, Hinata. Uncle is not here anymore." He closed his brother's eyes. He picked up the note that had been left._

" _I must get this to the Elders. Take Hinata home."_

 _Even after they ripped her away from him, she could see the crimson that trickled along the pale of his face._

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. The green paneled ceiling of the infirmary met her gaze. She saw where she was, but she still didn't understand where she was. She straightened her stiff fingers against her leg, and she bit back a groan at the ache in her knuckles. How long had she been asleep? She willed her hands to move and she gripped the frame of her bed with white knuckles. Straining her arm muscles, she began to pull herself up. It had been okay until a searing pain ripped through her abdomen. She let out a strangled cry as she fell back to the mattress, hair stuck to her pale brow with sweat.

The Main Family rushed into the room. Hinata did not know her name. The older woman's eyes widened at the princess. The sight of her awake brought tears to her eyes.

"Princess Hinata! I wasn't so sure you would make it. You lost so much blood!" She exclaimed. She ran to her bedside and lifted her gown to check the bandages.

Her memory came flooding back. Blood. Yes. Blood. There was so much of it when she had looked down at her stomach. Why had she not suspected anything? Because her attacker was one of the guards. Her mind raced at the possible explanations. Why had he done it? Had he been threatened? Where is he now?

"Princess, you must slow your breathing!" The nurse placed her warm hand on Hinata's cold brow. She had been hyperventilating. She tried to slow down, and she was somewhat successful.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked weakly.

The nurse regarded her with a sympathetic look. Sighing, she reached for Hinata's hand and held it gently.

"Two weeks."

Hinata retched.

* * *

While recovering, Hinata had few visitors. Her father had visited her once. For the first time in a long time, her father looked relieved that she was okay. He had sat on the bed next to hers, and explained to her what had happened to her attacker.

They had immediately subdued him and took him to the questioning room, while Hinata was receiving medical attention. They Elder's had tried simple measures first. Then they tried to beat the answer out of him. He was tortured, but he still wouldn't tell them why he had attacked her.

"He was executed with the answer still on his tongue." He said simply. Of course, he would have been executed even if he had told the truth. He was persistent in keeping his mouth shut, and the Elder's assumed his wife and three boys were threatened. It would make sense as to why he was so avid at holding his tongue.

"This can only mean one thing." Hiashi said. "It was an inside job."

Hinata shuddered at the thought. She had no idea who could have done such a thing, and the thought of them still lurking behind the walls of the castle made her feel uneasy. Would they come back and finish the job themselves? She couldn't help but wonder. Even though Hiashi had assured her there were more than enough guards watching her at all times, she was still scared. After all, wasn't it a guard who had done this to her? She wondered who persuaded him to do it. She probably shouldn't, but she felt bad for him. Mainly his family. Those boys would have to grow up without a father because he had been mislead into something terrible.

Her father said he had taken extra measures as well. When she recovered enough to walk around again, she would have a trusted bodyguard from outside the Hyuga to be with her nearly all the time. She tried not to dwell on it too much, but he had said he was from a highly respected clan, and had already taken an oath to be her protector.

He scolded her for not being able to protect herself. From what he had gathered, her trained eyes should have been able to have given her enough time to evade his attack. Her father had not failed to remind her of her failures as a princess, daughter and maybe even a decent human being.

She was also told that Gaara had been informed of what had happened, and he would come and visit within the next three weeks. She wasn't entirely pleased with the idea, but she was too tired to protest. Not that it mattered. Any resistance against the betrothal was futile. She had even told her father that he was rude to her while they were alone, but he chalked it up to his long days of traveling and her inability to provide him with enough interesting qualities about herself. He said she needed to work harder to charm him that way it was, without a shred of doubt, set in stone.

Sakura visited her a lot. In fact, while she had gotten other visitors, Sakura was the only one that stayed with her during the first few nights after she woke up. Apparently, she had stayed with her while she was asleep as well. It wasn't a surprise. Hinata knew that Sakura would always be there for her. Without a doubt. They would be there for each other.

The healing process was somewhat slow, but she was lucky. He must have faltered in his decision to assassinate her because he missed all of her vital organs. The only risk there had been was bleeding out. She had lost so much blood. The nurse had told her that her blood was unusually thin. She didn't seem to dwell on that fact, however, so it seemed to be nothing serious. Still, Hinata had spent two weeks in a medically induced sleep, so that her body could recover properly. She would be regaining her strength for a while just from the loss of blood. Her wound was a trivial matter now.

On the night before she was released from the confines of the infirmary, two of the Elder's were walking in the hall and peered into the room. Hinata had pretended to be asleep to avoid being lectured on the healing properties of rest. She thought she heard them whispering to each other about her condition. They had said something about almost letting the secret out. It was surreal feeling. And when Hinata woke up the next day, she had wondered if she had been awake at all.

* * *

 **(A/N)** It was a little bit short, but I wanted to focus more on what happened in her past. Does anyone else get nervous when you get a whole bunch of views, but like no follows or favorites? I don't know, I'm just really self conscious about my writing. Posting it makes me feel embarrassed. Oh well. Have a great day :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Your reviews mean so much to me! Keep 'em coming!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting

 _Neji sat at alone at the table, listening intently for a knock on the door. It was early in the morning now. The sun hadn't yet made it's appearance, and the absence of light added to the cold that settled over the little house. The fire had been reduced to embers at least an hour ago. Neji would've started it up again, but his father had always told him to mind the fireplace. He said that he could hurt himself. Neji, like the good boy he was, obeyed him._

 _He had been awake now for a while now. Someone, a Branch woman, had come in and woken him up. Apparently his father had been walking, and he had heard the young princess scream. The woman said that she would come back to let him know what had happened, that the king and some others were readying themselves at the moment._

 _Neji hoped everyone was okay. He played with the princess sometimes. When their families would allow it. She wasn't like the other Main Family members. She was nice to him, and even though she was three years younger than he, they got along quite nicely. He was also worried about his father. He understood that they served under the Main Family, but he wished his father hadn't so carelessly run after the noise._

 _A knock broke through his thoughts. Quickly, he ran to the door. He made sure to jump over the weak spot in the floorboards. It had just been repaired, and his father would be angry if he broke through it again. He didn't remember his mother, but he was sure his father more than made up for his lack of a mother._

 _Whipping open the door, he was met by a courier. He was tall, and he had the Hyuga eyes._

" _This is for Hizashi Hyuga." He said brusquely._

" _I'll give it to him when he returns." Neji said, trying to sound professional. He was intimidated by the man._

 _Taking the envelope gingerly, he bid the courier goodnight and closed the door. He let out the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He was expecting the woman to return, and he was eager to know what was going on. This was a lot for a ten year old to handle. Sitting back down, he tossed the envelope down on the table. The white paper stood out on the dark wood._

 _He waited._

* * *

Hinata had not expected her father to escort her from the infirmary. He arrived early in the morning with a handful of guards. Though she was weak, she could walk around for a while before having to take a break, and her wound was nearly healed. The nurse had told her that she would always have a scar, but Hinata didn't really care all that much. She was alive. Her father insisted that the nurse do her best to keep the visible scarring minimal. He said that it was unattractive for a princess to have such a defect. Because of this, the nurse sent her away with a stinky salve that she was supposed to rub on her wound as it was healing. She still wore bandages, and the nurse was afraid that the wound would stain any light colored fabrics, so she wore a long, dark gray dress with a thick black sash tied loosely around her waist. Sakura had helped her get dressed, and kindly brushed her hair and washed her face as well. She was still pale, but she looked better.

Her father and the guards took her to a meeting room. She remembered sitting in on a meeting before. When the rouge Shinrinian soldier killed the one of the Elders' nephew, there was a meeting between King Hizashi and some nobleman that represented the King. Hinata had been present for the meeting because her father had wanted her to begin learning about the politics of ruling a nation.

"Because of everything that has been happening, you will be present for this meeting and some of the public relations today. You will meet your appointed bodyguard and his brother, the leader of the Uchiha clan." Her father left no room to argue, and Hinata simply nodded.

She remembered hearing about the Uchiha, but she had never met any of them. They kept to themselves, and efficiently took care of their own problems. Her kingdom was somewhat detached from the land. While there were people that came in asking for favors and the like, the king rarely approved their requests simply because he had very little care.

"Why have the Uchiha agreed to participate?" She wondered.

Her father scribbled on the paper in front of him. The room was quiet except for the sound of his pen scratching the parchment. He didn't bother to look at her as he answered her question.

"Because the we are currently negotiating some business, and the current leader wanted to strengthen our bonds. Your new guard is more than able. Do you doubt his capabilities?"

"No. I was just curious." She said, running her pointer finger along the inside of the sash that wrapped around her waist. It was a bit uncomfortable, and her weak attempts at loosening it seemed futile.

"Good. He is a renowned swordsman. Hopefully, with him around, even you will be able to refract from putting yourself in dangerous situations." He said curtly.

She looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. He was disappointed, and she was not surprised. A guard walked into the room.

"They have arrived, Sire. Would you allow them to enter?"

Hiashi shot Hinata a pointed glance. It was full of warning. "Act professional, and answer the questions that are directed towards you." He said. "And don't stutter."

Hinata nodded hastily. She'd do her best. These negotiations must be important for her father to be so adamant in her acting the part of a perfect princess. Of course, it wasn't unusual for her father to say things like that. She wondered if she really embarrassed him so much.

"Bring them in." He ordered.

"As you wish." The guard receded and returned a few moments later with two men in tow.

The taller one was lean and muscular. You could tell even through the layers of clothing he wore. It was getting colder in the land, and it would no doubt start snowing soon. He had dark eyes. If she had not taken a second glance, she would've thought them to be completely black. Black hair framed his handsome face, and the rest was tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck. His hair wasn't nearly as long as the Hyuga men wore their hair, but it was lengthy all the same.

If there were any doubt in her mind that they were brothers, it was erased as soon as she laid her eyes on the shorter one. He was also lean and muscular, with the same dark eyes his brother had. The angles of his face were a bit softer, but he looked to be doing his best to hide a scowl. His hair was shorter, and while it still framed his face, it spiked in the back.

"Please sit. This is my daughter. I'm sure that it's alright with you if she sits in on this." Hiashi said kindly. There was no smile or warmth in his words, but Hinata was sure he was trying to sound genuine.

Hinata looked down at her lap, but she felt their eyes on the crown of her head. "Of course. This is about her anyway." The taller one said. His voice was like silk, and Hinata braved a quick glance.

They had silently moved to sit at the other end of the table. They were polite, but she could tell it wasn't as genuine as it seemed. The one with the spiky hair was a completely different story. You could tell he didn't exactly want to be there. It was all over his face, but it wasn't blatant. She could see the unease across his face only because she was so used to the steely, impassive faces of the Hyuga.

"Hinata, this is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. The leader of the Uchiha clan and his younger brother." Hiashi said.

She nodded but kept her head down.

"Speak." He said sternly, barely masking his annoyance.

She raised her head and found their dark eyes looking into her own. They were impassive, but there was a glint of curiosity there on the younger one's part. She averted her gaze, but kept her head raised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, her voice wavering slightly. Almost imperceptibly, but her father had no doubt heard the uncertainty in her tone.

"Likewise, Hyuga-Sama." The older one said kindly. "Please, don't be uneasy. My younger brother is here to protect you, after all. It wouldn't do for there to be tension between you." He said lightly.

She nodded and looked down at the table. She seemed to have a sudden interest in the way the grain seemed to run in the wood. There were dark knots in the hard surface, and they were much less intimidating than the dark eyes of the brothers that sat just a few feet away.

"I apologize. She's a bit odd." Hiashi said.

"No need. It's acceptable to be uneasy after an assassination attempt."

"Would either of you care for tea?" Hiashi offered. His paperwork was forgotten on the table, and he was absentmindedly rolling the pen between his forefinger and thumb.

"We wouldn't want want to inconvenience you." Itachi said, raising a hand in protest.

"I insist." Hiashi said.

Itachi conceded with a polite smile, but Sasuke's scowl seemed to become more evident.

Hiashi looked around, but there were no maids in the room.

"Hinata, bring our guests some tea." He said.

She looked up at her father. She was a bit surprised he would have her fetch the tea, but at the same time, she knew that her father never was one to coddle those with injuries. Her especially. From a young age, Hinata knew that her father would give her no special treatment when it came to her health. He would make sure she was alive, but he wouldn't weaken her further by doing anything for her.

"Yes, father." she said timidly. Standing up, she winced slightly at the pain in her stomach. It wasn't sharp enough to warrant a verbal response, but it hurt all the same. She left the room quietly but quickly, feeling their eyes on her the entire time.

"Sasuke-San, are you still willing to accept?" Hiashi asked politely. One could tell that his words, which where phrased as a question, were anything but an inquiry. He was, after all, the king.

"It would seem so." Sasuke answered.

"It seems it's my turn to apologize. My brother is not social, and he lacks etiquette. The thought of working with a female is a bit unsettling to him." Itachi said, trying to ease the mild tension that was settling over the quiet room.

"If he's capable enough, then I don't care about the niceties." Hiashi said gruffly.

"I assure you, he is capable." Itachi said, his dark eyes flitting to his brother as if daring him to make another scene.

Hinata returned with the tray of tea, and as soon as she saw them she was nervous again. She trembled slightly, but it was barely perceptible. She walked towards her father first, but he cleared his throat and told her it was rude to deny the guests the first cups of tea.

Her cheeks flamed, and she turned to their visitors. They watched her with dark eyes as she gingerly sat their cups in front of them. She mumbled something that sounded like an apology and abruptly turned towards her father again. She winced at the sudden movement and wobbled enough to cause a little splash of tea to fall from the brim of the cup to the tray.

Setting her father's cup down, she was grateful for the large chair that she sat back down in. For one, she couldn't stumble while she was sitting down, and for two, the back and arms of the chair seemed to shield her. She fought the urge to turn her chair around decided on using her hair as a shield instead, bowing her head to hide her face.

"Thank you, Hyuga-Sama." Itachi said. Sasuke merely grunted his gratitude, and stared into the dark liquid.

Hiashi wiped the tea off of the side of his cup with a sigh. A few moments passed, and the room was very quiet. Itachi had taken a sip, but Sasuke had yet to remove his eyes from the cup.

"Do you think so lowly of me that I would poison my own daughter's bodyguard?" Hiashi asked. There was a hint of faux hurt in his voice, but the question was more out of curiosity.

Hinata looked up at Sasuke and met his eyes. His face was impassive, but his eyes were uneasy. He glanced back at the cup before raising it to his mouth and drinking. It was a small sip, and he couldn't quite contain the grimace that spread across his features. It was there, and then it was gone.

"Is the tea too cold?" Hiashi asked. "The princess isn't the most sophisticated woman. If you'd like-"

"It's fine." Sasuke said. He met Hinata's curious gaze and nodded his head ever so slightly. "I don't fancy tea."

Hiashi seemed to accept his reasoning, and pulled out a paper from a drawer beneath the table. He pushed it forward, accompanied by a pen.

"This is the agreement. I will give you seventy coins per day, and you will guard my princess. The Hyuga will also be more lenient on the prices of their goods, and more trading opportunities will become available." Hiashi said. "You will accompany the princess wherever she goes while still respecting her privacy."

Itachi reached for the paper and the pen. He read it's contents and signed it slowly. He then handed it to Sasuke. The younger brother took the paper and signed his own name a little hastily. Hinata wondered if he was going to take his opposition out on her.

"Good. You will be given a room of your own in the Main House. You start now." Hiashi said, standing and cracking his neck.

"Hinata, show your bodyguard to the guest room." He said.

She stood, head down. Bowing slightly, she offered a polite farewell and walked out of the room, not even looking to see if Sasuke was following her. She hadn't know her bodyguard would be so intimidating. She was reminded of her father, and hoped he wouldn't act that way.

Glancing behind her, she saw that he had followed her. They walked in silence for a while, and Hinata began to feel anxious. She could feel his eyes on her back every once in a while.

"Uchiha-San, what do you like to do in your spare time?" She asked, turning her head slightly and gazing at him through her peripheral vision.

He blinked, a bit surprised at her question, but had no reaction otherwise. He was silent for a while, and Hinata returned her eyes to the hall they were walking in. She was used to being ignored, so it didn't bother her.

"I suppose I like to practice."

The answer caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting the belated reply, and she jumped a little at his words. If Sasuke had noticed, he said nothing.

"P-practice what?" She asked timidly. Nervousness was rolling off of her in waves, and Sasuke wondered why she bothered to say anything if she had to fight the urge to flee from his presence. Of course, he had noted the way she acted towards her father, and assumed it was simply in her nature to be so timid. It was amusing, really.

"You don't act like a Hyuga." He observed.

Again, she jumped slightly. She was a bit irked that he had not answered her previous question, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it. He seemed to know that too.

They turned a corner and came to a door. She stopped, and he stopped behind her.

"This is your room. I-if you'd like, I could wait for you to put away anything you need, or maybe you just want to get acquainted with your living space." She rushed out. Her eyes never left the floor.

He had not expected her to be so timid. Her babbling was a bit annoying, but it her presence would be bearable. He was used to annoying, swooning girls. She seemed even less eager than himself to be in this situation.

She just stood there, not sure of what to do. The silence was awkward, so he walked towards the door and slid it open. Stepping inside, he could see that it was spacious. There was a large bed in the corner of the room. In the opposite corner, there was a table and two chairs. There were a few plants and a door that he assumed lead to the bathroom. The space would give him plenty of room to practice his swordsmanship.

He turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. He faced her and stared at her, willing her to return his gaze. She looked up, and her frightened eyes met his dark, calculating ones. They stared for a moment before she averted her eyes again.

"Are you planning on standing here for the rest of the day? It would be quite boring." He said.

She blushed brightly. She had forgotten he was supposed to follow her. What was she supposed to do? Just go about her days like there was no one watching her every move?

This was going to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** The other chapters are kind of plot heavy, so I'm trying to put more dialogue in this one. I'm new to writing stories like this, and I think that as the story progresses, I'll settle into a good writing style. I'm learning with each chapter, and I'm glad that you seem to like it. I'm open to constructive criticism, so don't be a stranger!

 **Komorebi-chama:** Thank you for your reviews and input. I'm glad to see that you find it intriguing, and I'm happy that you are generating ideas about the plot line!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: Apologize

 _It had been three days since it happened: Three days since the strangers took her away, three days since her uncle gave his life for her, and three days since since the Elder's brought her back to the compound. She had heard the cries of her cousin, mourning for his father's death. She had seen the casket lowered into the hard earth. She had felt the rain fall on her face, mixing with the hot tears. But she still couldn't believe that it was her uncle that was being buried. It was her fault her uncle had died. It was her fault her cousin was fatherless._

 _After the funeral, she sought after her mother. The maids had said that she was ill. It wasn't anything new. Her mother's health had always been weak, and the fact that she was with-child just added to the strain on her body. She very rarely left her rooms, but the nurses made sure she ate enough for her and the child growing inside her. They were worried for her well-being._

" _Mother?" Hinata called as she slid open the door slowly. Her mother was laying down in bed, the fabric of the sheets straining against her bloated stomach._

" _Hina-Chan," Her mother cooed. Her voice was rough, and her pale face was sheen with sweat. "How is my big girl?"_

 _Hinata saw the look in her mother's eyes. She looked scared, and her small smile was forced. Her eyes were sunken, dark rings hugging the sockets. She had seen her mother when she was sickly, but she had never seen her like this before._

" _Mother, are you alright?" She asked, eyebrows scrunching up on worry for her mother and the baby. She was excited to have a baby brother or sister to play with. Her father was excited too. He talked about the baby a lot. He said that they needed another child in case she failed to grow stronger. She was sad that she didn't make her father happy, but she would be happy for her younger brother or sister if they got to be a king or queen._

" _Come here, Hina-Chan." She said softly._

 _Hinata pattered to the bed and crawled into her mothers arms. She was embraced lightly, and she could feel her mother's muscles jump because of the strain. Laying her head down on her mother's breast, she placed a small hand on her stomach._

" _Is the baby okay?" She asked quietly, her lips brushing against the cold skin of her mother's chest. If she had looked up, she would've seen the tears in her mother's eyes._

" _Your father loves you." She said, running her fingers through her child's silky locks. She wanted to make sure she knew before it was too late._

" _Mama, what's wrong?" Hinata asked looking up at her mother's wan face. Her own tears threatened to fall._

" _I love you too." She said, smiling. "And so does the baby." She placed a gentle kiss on Hinata's forehead._

" _Hinata, I'm not sick like I used to be. Something's wrong." Her eyes drifted to the ceiling, and she let out a shaky breath. Hinata tried to leave, but her mother held her there._

" _I'll get the nurse." Hinata insisted, tears running down her cheeks._

" _No. Hina-Chan, you need to know something." She closed her eyes and sighed. Slowly, she opened them again and looked at her child warmly. The only child she'd ever have._

 _Her lips moved slowly, and it wouldn't be until days after that Hinata remembered what she said. It wasn't until she had no tears left to cry, that she would understand what her mother had told her._

 _She would never be able to forget her words. Or the glassy look in her eyes as her child's cries fell upon deaf ears._

* * *

He was quiet as he watched her and her maid swing on the bench near the lilacs. It had been a couple days since he had begun guarding her, and he was beginning to wonder if the job was as bad as he had originally presumed. She was quiet and rarely spoke unless she was spoken to. It didn't really bother him. If anything, he should've been glad that there wasn't a need to converse. He had never been one for words. Still, he caught himself wishing she spoke more. Her voice didn't bother him, and it was strange seeing a princess so reserved. Of course, the Hyuga were a reserved people, but in a completely different way. They were impassive and masked their emotions, and though her large eyes conveyed much of what she was feeling, she lacked the courage to voice her opinions. He wondered why.

Her father was very impersonal towards her, and even seemed to be aware of his jabs at her capabilities, or rather lack thereof. The Main Family members that he had met seemed to regard her in a similar way. They were polite enough, but no one could mistake the disappointment in their eyes. Some of them even sneered when they spoke to her, blatantly showing what they thought about the timid heiress. It was starting to get annoying. He didn't see where her actions warranted such behavior. She was unlike any Hyuga he'd ever met, and he couldn't remember acquainting himself with any girl like her before either. It was puzzling.

Her maid was a different story. It wasn't as though the pink haired girl was overly obnoxious. She was mute. And, despite that fact, she seemed louder than the princess. She constantly gave him heated gazes, and he could tell she was admiring him. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was handsome. She also couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself. If she walked by him, a hand would graze his shoulder. If she stumbled, a hand would reach for his arm. He wasn't sure if she was aware of her actions, but he didn't particularly like being touched. Not only did he have to deal with her; the lusty looks the Hyuga women were giving him hadn't gone unnoticed.

He stood a good ten feet away, giving them enough privacy to have a conversation. He could still hear, but he pretended to ignore them. And, for the most part, he did. He couldn't help but catch a few of the princess' words. She had asked if her mute maid thought he was handsome. There was a pause, and he heard a faint giggle. She continued conversing, and it became evident that she understood what her maid wanted to say even if she couldn't voice it. A guard approached them.

Sasuke waited, hand hovering above the hilt of his sword. According to the details of the princess' attack, the attacker himself was a guard. It seemed the Hyuga couldn't even trust themselves.

The guard left and took the maid with him, her bright pink hair bouncing as she walked. He was a bit grateful for her absence; although, he wasn't particularly certain as to why. He found himself wandering closer to the princess, standing only a few feet away now.

"Sakura was needed elsewhere." She said quietly. As the days passed, she found that her shadow wasn't nearly as ominous as she had pegged him to be. He was curt and rude, but it didn't seem to necessarily be directed towards her. It was like he was annoyed at the world. She didn't exactly loath his presence, but it was a bit of a damper to her spirits.

"Hn." He replied in his usual indifferent tone.

She looked down, taking a sudden interest in her fingers which were currently lacing together. Standing, she walked to the lilacs, examining each flower somewhat meticulously. They were wilting, and the edges of the blooms were shriveling, a brow tint creeping it's way across the cluster of purples. She was getting used to his presence, but it had been a while since she had spent any substantial amount of time with anyone other than her silent maid. Of course, he didn't retreat with her to her rooms at night. His room wasn't far from her own in case he was needed, and she was grateful for the silence that her solitude offered. Not that being with him wasn't quiet. They rarely spoke, but the silence that passed between them seemed louder than any words that could have been uttered. She often tried to strike up a conversation, but he never seemed particularly interested in speaking.

"She fancies me." He didn't know why he said anything, but he was amused to see the princess' face flush at his words.

"S-she does." Was all she said.

"You might mention to her that I'm not interested."

"I will, b-but she means no harm by it."

"I'm not here to appease anyone. If she continues, I will tell her myself." He stated in a curt tone.

She turned and cast him a brief glance. He thought he saw a hint of anger in her eyes. So the maid was a soft topic.

"No one pays her any attention, so she's taken interest in you. You don't have to be so rude." She said. There was no waver.

He hadn't been expecting her to be so forward, and it took him slightly aback. For the first time since he'd began guarding her, she spoke with utmost certainty. He decided to leave the topic alone. He could deal with the brief glances and touches of the maid.

"I apologize." He said. His voice was no different than when he'd been talking earlier, but she could tell that he had meant it. And he had. He wasn't the kind to speak empty words.

Somewhere in the distance, a child began to cry, and Hinata left the dying flowers and began heading towards the sound, her guard not far behind. They came across a group of children. There were three girls, one of them sporting the Mark. She was younger than the others; they looked to be older by a few years.

"W-what's going on?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"T-t-they hit m-me." The younger girl cried. Sasuke cringed slightly at the trail of snot running from her nose. With soothing fingers, Hinata gently pulled the girl's hand from her face and revealed the angry welt on her pale cheek. It was red now, but would certainly bruise later.

"Why did you strike her?" Hinata asked the two older girls. They exchanged uneasy looks and hesitated to answer.

"She keeps following us around. We don't want to play with her. Our friends make fun of us when they see her around." One of them complained, nervously wringing her hands behind her back.

Sasuke raised a brow. It had been a while since he had been around children, and their rash decisions never ceased to intrigue him. That was hardly a reason for striking the girl, but their unnecessary need to fit in prodded them to do so.

"They aren't real friends if they laugh at you. What if she just likes you and wants to spend time with you?" Hinata asked, rubbing small, soothing circles on the little girl's back.

"She's annoying, and she's Branch. Why would we want to spend time with her?" The other girl sneered.

The little girl let out a sob. "Y-you used to play with m-me everyday." She said, her small hand reaching up to touch her forehead. "U-until-" Her large eyes stared at the ground below.

Hinata narrowed her eyes in realization. Something similar had happened when Neji got branded. Many of his friends turned there backs on him because of the mark and the stigma that accompanied it. No doubt the children's parents played a role in their behavior. This kind of prejudice was learned. Children weren't born with the idea to hate that which is different.

"Apologize." She said sternly.

The girls looked at her with wide eyes, and Sasuke studied her for a moment. Her actions had a kind of resolve to them, but he could tell she was putting on a brave face. It wasn't hard to see the nervousness bubbling behind her eyes. But, even so, the older girls paled slightly at having offended the princess.

"W-we're sorry!" One of them rushed, bowing slightly. "Princess Hinata, we didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't apologize to me." She said, her pale eyes flicking to the sniveling child.

The girls mumbled an apology to the little girl, and Hinata stood, turning from them. Sasuke eyed her curiously as she let out a long, shaky breath. He wondered if the children intimidated her that much. It was slightly surprising to see the Hyuga princess act so kindly towards a Branch member when there was such a divide in the people. Of course, he wasn't sure what he'd expected from Hinata. He tried to picture her reprimanding the child for acquainting herself with the others, but he just couldn't quite imagine the heiress doing so.

One of the older girls eyed Sasuke suspiciously, a devious sparkle in her eyes.

"Hinata-Sama? Who's he?" She asked.

Hinata looked back at the girl and followed her gaze to her silent guard. He was standing a few feet away, eyes trained on the trees. He seemed to feel her gaze because his charcoal orbs turned to meet her eyes.

"H-he's my guard." She said, looking away from him and back to the older girl. The girl studied the princess' face for a moment, taking in the slight flush of her cheeks.

"Are you guys together?" She asked loudly. The girls snickered at the princess' reaction, amused by her distress. Several glances were cast in their direction.

"A-ah, n-n-no!" She managed to blurt out. The older girls squealed in delight. "W-we don't have th-those kind of f-f-feelings!" She insisted.

"Are you s-"

"You should go play." Sasuke intercepted levelly, eyeing the girls. While the topic of conversation was amusing, he was beginning to get annoyed at the children's antics. He also idly wondered if the princess was going to have a heart attack.

The girls looked up at him and clamped their mouths shut. They mumbled a string of incoherent apologies and scampered away. He watched as they cast frightened looks back at him. Children never did like him much.

"U-umm, thank you, Sasuke-San." She said to the ground.

He gazed at her for a moment before turning his eyes to the swaying trees. The leaves had changed color and were beginning to fall.

"Look up when you speak. They think you're weak because you act like you are." He said. She raised her head but kept her eyes averted.

"S-sorry." She said quietly.

"Don't apologize to me." He echoed her words from before, staring into her eyes.


End file.
